random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl Moveset: Sulley
James P. Sullivan Sulley roars into action! First Appearance: Monsters, Inc. (2001) Universe: Monsters, Inc. Theme: Super Smash Bros. Melee Music: PokéFloats Moveset Standard B: Roar Does his fierce roar. Side B: Slide Punch Punches the opponent while he slides. Up B: Door Clings into a door. Sometimes used for recovery. Down B: Monstrous Ground Pound Similar to Bowser's Down B, but with higher knockback. Final Smash: Time to Throw Them To The Door! Throws the opponent to the door and the door falls down. Pros & Cons Pros *Has the same speed as Donkey Kong. Cons W.I.P. Taunts *Up Taunt: "A monster's gotta do what a monster's gotta do." *Down Taunt: "Laughs..." *Side Taunt: "You... go... to... sleep." Victory Theme TBA Description James P. "Sulley" Sullivan is the main protagonist of Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University. He is Mike's best friend and roommate and the number one scarer and current CEO at Monsters, Inc. Trivia *The Hugh Neutron replacement was our winner, Vince Offer, who got 3 votes. But when he was revealed as a new replacement for Smash Bros. Lawl Nova, he got replaced with Sulley. *Sulley appears in the end credits of Cars as a giant monster truck. He is also seen in Tokyo Mater with a car version of Mike. *Originally, Sulley was going to be a janitor and not a scarer in one early version of the first film. This is referenced in Monsters University in a montage of Sulley and Mike's jobs climbing the ranks to become scarers, one of the jobs being a janitor. *According to the original treatment from the DVD, Sulley's working name was Johnson and instead of being the best scarer as seen in the first film, he was a clumsy monster who was very bad at his job. *In another early draft, one of his original names was Hob, and instead of working as a scarer, he actually worked for a TV show. *One prototype drawing of Sulley showed him with brown fur, while another showed him wearing glasses, and a third showed him with tentacles. The reason for Sulley to be drawn with legs for his final design is due to the fact that the animators were afraid that the viewers would focus too much on the tentacles instead of his face had he be drawn with such. *A drawing of Sulley appears on a wood carving in the Witch's house in the Pixar film Brave. *In the Toy Story Toons short Partysaurus Rex, the toilet cover in the bathroom has the same design as Sulley's fur. *Sulley is the first Pixar protagonist who doesn't have a love interest, followed by Remy and Merida. *In the prequel, it is said that he is 18, so in the first film, he is probably 28. *John Goodman, Sulley's voice actor, also voiced Pacha from The Emperor's New Groove, Baloo from The Jungle Book 2, and Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff from The Princess and the Frog. *Sulley's design was said to be based on that of a prehistoric giant ground sloth. *Sulley has 5.5 million rendered hairs in Monsters University, 5 times as many as in Monsters, Inc. *Physically, Sulley has 5,475,458 hairs on his body. He weighs 985 pounds. *It is revealed in Monsters University that Sulley's father is actually named Bill Sullivan. *At one point, they made Sulley wear glasses, which was a bad idea because it was hard to see the eye expressions of the character. *In France, Sulley's name is spelled Sulli. Category:Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl